Hostages
by CatherineWinner
Summary: It’s the very last place in the world that would teach you to hope. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hostage

Ratings: R

Characters/Pairings: Reid/Morgan

Spoilers: none

Warnings: angst, drama, violence,

Word Count:

Summery: It's the very last place in the world that would teach you to hope.

You can hear Hotch trying to negotiate from the outsides. The gunmen are standing by the window just listening, you know their waiting for the point where they've got nothing left to loose and everything to gain from letting you go.

But you honestly don't care what happens, you don't care if you spend the rest of your life in this hell, you don't even care if the son's of bitches that did all of this to you walk away free.

You just want his blood to stop running through your fingers.

You actually have to think about it to remember how you ended up in this dirty living room on your knees putting pressure on his chest.

When victims of crime say it happened all so fast, they aren't kidding. One moment your sitting together having the history of coffee told to you then the next you've got a gun pointed at your head and you see a bullet go through his chest.

"Is everything Ok in there?" You hear Hotch shout over the microphone.

You can't help but answer it that question in your head.

_No, it's not ok. And nothing ever will be again._

But you don't say anything, you just lean down and press your face against his wavy hair and try to whisper something soothing. You don't even know if he hears you or not, his body going through shock, shaking and losing blood. You know he's not going to be with you too much longer.

"It's ok," he whispered through a mouthful of blood.

You blink and pull back to stare down at him, surprised that he's even aware of you.

"It's ok," he says again, his eyes unfocused but somehow you know he's looking right at you. "We're going to be ok."

You want to agree with him to be supportive; you want to agree with him to give him hope. But you don't. You can't manage a lie while he's dying in front of you.

"Don't talk, kid, save your strength." You whisper.

He lifts a bloody hand and runs it over your face; you let your eyes fall closed to his caresses. His fingers leave a trial of warm blood down your face and you're not sure if you can hold it in any longer.

When his hand falls from your face you screw it all.

What do you really have left to lose anyways?

Your life? Another few hours with these crazy S.O.B's and you're dead anyways.

Your job? They can have it, just as long as you get this moment.

You lean down and kiss him before you even decide to do so. It's surprisingly warm and comforting, and you had to take a mental double take to remember its Reid you're kissing.

When you pull away he's smiling, the blood and rumor of death still apparent but a little more life is in his eyes.

"When we get out of here…" he falls short due to either embarrassment or exhaustion. You can't tell which but decide to finish what he started.

"We'll do something. Don't worry Reid. Just relax and let me take care of you." When you finish his eyes close and for a brief moment fear racks your body, then you hear him exhale then inhale. He's sleeping.

You look down at your hand, surprised to see the dark red blood collating under your dark hands.

You sigh deeply, relieved and overjoyed. You tear your eyes away from his face and look around. The gun man are still determined to hold you hostage, the situation still looks hopeless. But his blood has stopped seeping into your hands.

Getting out of this, getting Reid to a hospital, watching him recover…spending a life with him, none of it feels to far off anymore.

You lay your head on his chest and suck in a breath that's mixed with him.

Suddenly everything seems possible.


	2. Chapter 2

One moment you're sitting in an open café telling Morgan all about coffee. He's bored out of his mind but as always he's listening to you. It's something you love about him, one of the things at lest, no matter what-he's listening to you. Even if he doesn't agree with you or understand or even care, he'll listen.

You lift up your cup to take a sip of the sugar-drenched coffee when you feel a white hot pain scorch through your body.

That's when you realize you've been shot.

That's when everything goes dark.

After that you fade it and out. Not really sure what's happening, not really sure if you're alive or dead. A few times you wake to find Morgan leaning over you, but the pains so intense you're brain doesn't allow consciences for very long.

On one of the occasions you open your eyes Morgan's leaning over you, his face buried in your neck. You're confused because you don't really know where you are, you don't know what's happening with your body expect that you're losing blood.

But strangely it all seems right. At lest the part where he's holding you.

"It's Ok." You whisper, only then realize you're mouth is full of blood.

You watch him pull away, shocked that you're awake.

"It's ok." You say again, because even though you're bleeding you know it will be. "We're going to be Ok." You say 'We' and you realize in that second it's always been you two.

"Don't talk, kid, save your strength." He whispers.

He says 'kid' which normally annoys you but the way he says it…it makes you think maybe he's come to the same realization of you two.

You've always wanted to touch him, and you figure you're in the best position to do so. You lift your hand to stroke his face, his warmth soft skin so comforting under your hand; you hate when your arm gives out forcing your hand to drop.

A second after your hand drops his lips are on yours. And before you even really realize it, you're kissing him back with everything you've got. It's the best moment of your life, blood and pain be damned.

You smile against his lips and he pulls away. You stare at him like he's salvation. Because he really is, even before this moment, he's always been the one to drag you back into the light.

"When we get out of here…" You want to say more but you're mind is falling back into the darkness.

"We'll do something. Don't worry Reid. Just relax and let me take care of you."It's the last thing you hear before you sink back into the endless depths, but you're not afraid anymore. He's there, he's protecting you…and he _knows_…he knows and he feels the same.

Suddenly everything seems possible.

The next time you wake lights blind you. It takes you a few long seconds to get your bearings but when you do you relax.

You're in a hospital…and even better then that, he's sitting on the edge of the bed, his dark hands wrapped around your paler one. He's staring at you with more intent then you've ever seen. He's staring at you like you're the end and beginning of everything.

It takes you a second to realize you're staring back the same way.

"What happened?" You're voice is raw and it hurts. But you have to know.

Derek, because over night he's become Derek to you, Morgan only a fond memory.

"Doesn't matter, kid, we're out and you're alive." He answers easily.

You can see the strain in his eyes; you can read the exhaustion off his body. "Are you alright?"

He nods, his eyes still locked on you. "Yeah."

You smile; you close your eyes and suck in a breath. "Good."

"Reid-_Spencer_…"he starts slowly, you open your eyes to look at him. "I just want you to know…."

You wait for a moment but he doesn't finish what he started. Nor does he even manage to look you in the eyes. You frown, because even though you hope you know what he intended to say, you don't really know for sure. You need to hear him say it.

"What?"

Before his mouth opens the door does, and your doctor steps in. He's got a chart in one hand and a smile on his face.

"Good news, Mr. Reid. Seems like we were able to secure the area, there's almost no risk of infection and you're wound is healing remarkably well. Another few weeks and you should be able to move around without feeling as stiff."

You smile, because after all that is good news, but you're really smiling because of the look on Derek's face. It's like pure joy, with a mixture of relief and something else.

"Thank you so much Dr. Williams." Derek says for you.

"He'll need to stay in the hospital for another week or so but he's well on the road to a full recovery."

You reach up on impulse and clutch Derek's hand. You're so relieved not only that you're going to be all right but that he's here with you.

The doctor gives you another smile then walks out the door. The door hasn't even closed before you feel Derek's forehead drop to your shoulder. It's then you hear the harsh, sharp intakes of breath, the gags that tell you he's fighting against sobs.

You lift your hand, the same one you used to touch him when death was a close fact, and rest it against the back of his head.

"Shit, Spenc…you scared me." Derek mumbled.

You feel his hot breath pass through the thin cloth of your hospital gown, it makes you shiver with both pleasure and pain. "I'm sorry,"

He chuckles as he pulls away to smile down at you. "I'm starting to think you're a bigger pain then you're worth."

He says it to be a joke but a fraction of a second after he does you loses your smile. It's exactly what you're afraid of. That someday Derek will see you're more trouble then you're worth.

He seems to have read your mind, because his eyes grow serious and the smile on his lips turns less happy, more promising.

He leans back down, resting his forehead against yours, angling his mouth above yours.

"Didn't mean it like that and you know it."

But you really don't know it. "It's ok." You say confidently.

He knows you don't believe him, and it riles him up. "Look you almost died. Can't you just for a half of second let me enjoy that you're alive?"

He says it so personality you have to smile, you love this side of him. You give a stiff nod, moving both your heads together. "Alright,"

His eyes fall closed, as if he's saying a prayer or something. But you don't close your eyes or even blink; this is too special for you to miss. Not matter what happens for the rest of your life, you don't want to miss this moment.

"Thank you,"

"For what?" he doesn't open his eyes. You sense he's still afraid, it's fine with you, you don't need his eyes open for this.

"For saving me." You answer easily.

Now his dark eyes do open, and he glared down at you easily. "What? Spencer I didn't do anything. You've been in worse places, alone and made it out just fine."

You smirk a little, "If you hadn't have been there I wouldn't have cared if I got out of there."

His hands clutch your shoulders possessively. "Don't say that."

"It's true." You see his throat working as he swallows hard, "But it's ok. Because now I want to live."

He smiles, you smile and suddenly everything's possible.


End file.
